I can Smell It On You
by shadow-walker12
Summary: Which woman does not have nightmarish dreams about getting her Aunt Flow in the wrongest moment ever? Being exposed and in an embarrassing situation...as in public? Dreams. You have had them, dear female readers? Yes, but..! Inspired by; This time of the month, from Being Human S4e2 when Aidan gives this vampiric statement to Nora. Characters: Henry, Emma (Season 3)


**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Syfy, Muse Entertainment and the writers. I´m writing just for fun and I´m making no money with it.

_Have you ever thought about ,what happens when a vampire constantly hangs out with a mortal woman who, at any time naturally, has her time of the month (aka Aunt Flow)? I´m going into this as a little point of view, suggested by the episode _This Time of The Month_ (episode 2) of Being Human´s season 4. To be honest this question came up to me since I watched my first, modern, vampire show on TV; Blood Ties, in which, once royal bastard, vampire Henry Fitzroy works constantly together with human PI Vicki Nelson..._

_Emma which is hold captive by Henry Durham for more than a year can´t do anything when her mortal body runs on his own track, whether she likes it or not... Takes place anywhere before Season 3 when surviving for vampires has become a dangerous task cause of the flu and Henry had just taken the young, mortal woman Emma to his home as a safe blood source._

**I Can Smell It...On You**

The shower was running in the bathroom, the noises of the streaming water and the changes in it told Henry that Emma had occupied the bathroom. It was early in the morning and she had been heading for the bed early on last evening. As Henry had fed on her the day before, he felt no urgent need to repeat it now. Being dependent from Emma, as she was his only safe source of untainted blood cuz of the damn flu out there, he had made it his habit to hold back in feeding. Normally he enjoyed it to have some fun and taking in between a quarter up to half a liter of blood from a donor. But that would have exhausted her too fast, leading to the point when he would have to wait almost two months without a single feeding until she would have restored the loss. What was far worse as it would mean to be starving latest after one week for the next seven to eight weeks.

So Henry had decided to rather sip from Emma, dividing the acceptable volume loss over weeks instead of one or two feedings. But all was better than having no blood over weeks.

Emma had been rescued by Henry from a bunch of rapers three weeks ago. Since that evening she hadn´t been out of the rooms. The windows were locked and the bedroom window that went to the backyard was locked and bared from outside with a grille. Emma had seen this and asked him for the reason. Anyway she felt uncomfortable with it because to her it looked like the bars on windows at jail. Not that she ever has had any personal experience with Jail County as Emma was a reputable young woman and never had come into contact with crime nor had she anytime been related to any crime.

"Why are the windows locked and bared?" she had asked him one evening when her frustration had taken over.

"Look, Emma, it´s some part of the town where over the last months a couple of cases of burglary occurred. And as we are on the second floor here the owner decided to improve security for the tenants by installing window locks and additionally bars to the backyard! You won´t have to worry about Emma! Instead you should feel entirely safe in here! Not every owner cares so much about the security of his tenants! We can really be thankful for it!" Henry had explained, his voice had been soft and convincing and his hands had been stroking her temples and shoulders.

Emma hadn´t been able to retract from the rational reasoning and she could go by it when she kept on saying to herself that Henry only wanted the best for her. Eventually he had saved her from some weird criminals.

Henry never had been rude to her. He always seemed to care about her as a lover does and more than once he had told her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

Emma moaned under her breath when the hot water was streaming over her lower back. The muscles felt tensed and she grabbed with her left hand around her back, her fingers starting to knead her back and she twitched a bit when her fingers pinched a string of muscles and it was sending a distinct pain through her hip.

"uh...uhm...guess I would need a massage..." Emma mumbled in disappointment when she had to testify that her own attempts to fix this weren´t such successful. Maybe she should ask Henry for it as the vampire had well experienced hands when it came to massage skills, Emma thought. She turned around under the spraying shower head, her hands went for the shoulder and she stroked back her wet hair which had fallen into her face.

Yesterday she had felt a bit uncomfortable and a slight headache had driven her to go for sleeping earlier than usually. Henry had followed her a bit later and she had been cuddling in his arms, falling asleep rather fast. He had been comforting her, maybe in the hope that she would been up to some sex but Emma felt tired and finally he had given in, simply letting her sleep with her head at his shoulder...

Henry heard the shower´s noises and he went into the kitchen, switched on the coffee maker and then he bent down to the oven, opened it and shoved the baking tray in it. Fresh rolls finished at home... he had found them in the grocery and Emma had been happy because it reminded her of her childhood at home. And everything what made Emma happy helped to jolly her along. It wasn´t an easy task to keep a human in the house, not only for days but over a period of weeks and months. He would be nailed to Emma as long as he won´t have access to clean blood anywhere out there and she was his most precious assurance for survival. To be honest...his only one!

While the coffee maker made his usual noises on the kitchen cabinet, his ears casually caught the noises from the bathroom.

The streaming of the water had ended when Emma obviously had switched off the shower head and he heard the low pudd pudd of her feet on the paving tiles when she climbed out of the shower. Not so long and she would come into the kitchen for the breakfast. Emma had become used to the fact that Henry accompanied her at the table but didn´t eat human food anymore. He hadn´t to fake eating anymore since she was fully aware what he was!

Emma bent down to the small seat beside the shower cabin, grabbing for the large white, fluffy towel which was placed there. Little rivulets of warm water were dripping down her back, down her belly and from her wet hair. She pulled the towel inside and started to dry her body. Her hands went over her shoulders, her back and her belly.

Emma smiled when she thought back when Henry had paid her compliments of how beautiful she was and how much her slim and taunt body pleased him. She bent out of the cabin again, taking another smaller towel and started to wrap her hair into it. With her head covered with the towel she started to dry her legs, the white cotton wandering down her calves and up her thighs.

When Emma dried her butts and the thin layer of hair between her legs, she slightly moaned when a distinct pain pulled at her belly anywhere inside. Her brows knitted and her view turned from the tiles to her hand.

Emma´s moaning turned into a suppressed scream when the towel was...

...reddened.

Red...from blood!

She let the towel drop to the ground, staring in disbelief at the reddened material. That couldn´t be true! Can´t! Can´t be! She was friggin bleeding! Bleeding! Her mind cringed in disbelief at what was usually common in women until they would grow old and the normal hormonal balance would turn down to menopause...

Hectically she grabbed between her legs, her fingers touching for the entrance of her channel in the hope that the blood would probably come from anywhere else as Henry had taken her from behind, penetrating her anus the night before... Maybe he had scratched her mucosa and the blood was from her ass...nothing really to worry about but...

Emma cried out, her hand pressed on her mouth and her heartbeat was speeding up when she saw that the blood was coming from her channel!

Henry had taken her carefully, he always did, regarding his vampire strength when he had sex with mortal women. He had taken her carefully when it had been her first time with a man and he was always acting tenderly with her, taking care that she felt comfortable with him. Considering that she was rather inexperienced with men and sex. He might go completely different with vampire women who could take much more.. Henry never had hurt her in bed, even when biting her Henry had bitten down carefully in an attempt that she won´t become afraid of him.

Vampire!

Henry was a vampire and she was bleeding! Vampire! Henry was feeding on her and she... she was bleeding! Getting her period...Aunt Flow...menses! Whatsoever! She was in here...her mind denied the thought of being locked up here in his rooms...being hold...kinda captive...and she was bleeding in a vampire household!

Henry would...Henry would smell it on her as he once had mentioned that vampires could smell blood, an open bleeding wound, any spilt blood...from the distance. And it would attract them...inevitably going for the source!

She was...she was standing here and she was a bait for him like someone standing in an alley, bleeding and waving with the arms; here I am! Take my blood! Emma´s thoughts tumbled over with panic and she stared at her fingertips which were covered with drops of blood...

All over the last three weeks she hadn´t thought about the fact that she would get her menses again, some four weeks after her last monthly cycle. She had completely forgotten about, distracted by the fact that she had to cope with Henry being a vampire and being with him.

Blood on her fingers! And there won´t be any chance to hide it from him. Anyway...anywhere. Emma looked around in panic and the room seemed to lock in around her. A wave of dizziness swept over her and her hand went for the tiles for a hold. They were strangely cold beneath her palm and she looked around in hectic, her breath speeding up and becoming heavy in her chest. The light was dimming down without her touching the light-switch which was far away on the other side of the bathroom, beside the door. Emma gasped when her sight shaded to a grayish cloud.

Had he drunken too much from her?

A scream escaped unbroken from her lips when she was sliding down the surface of the tiles, ending up on the ground on her buttocks.

Henry twitched and almost let the bakery tray drop to the ground when he heard a panic stricken scream from the bathroom...

Henry turned on his heels and with vampire speed he ran for the bathroom door. He pressed the door handle and found the door unlocked. Within a second he was standing in the warm and moist bathroom. In the next moment he was at Emma´s side who was sitting on the paving tiles, trembling and sobbing. He grabbed for her shoulders.

"Emma! Emma, honey, what´s up?" Henry crouched down in front of her, his hand went for her chin to lift up her face. "Emma, did you slip on the tiles? Are you hurt? Let me..."

Emma pulled back hectically, her feet slipping on the moist pavement when she tried to get away from him.

"Don´t...don´t touch me! Let me alone! Don´t...!" she yelped at him, her voice almost tumbling over with...fear!

Henry could smell fear on her when she tried to retract from him. Her eyes were widened in fear and she turned over, pressing the towel to her slim form, covering her hips and her nipples with it with one hand. Emma climbed up to her feet with unexpected speed and she was literally running for the door.

When she jumped up to her feet Henry smelled...

...blood on her.

Had she hurt herself when she may have slipped on the moist tiles? He was behind her in less than a second, grabbing for her arm and Emma winced with pain when obviously his grip had been a bit too hard. Henry got hold of her wrist and adding the other hand, putting it around her shoulder he tried to pull her into an embrace. Emma tried to get free from him.

"Lemme go! Let me! LET ME GO, Henry!" she pressed out and tears were dripping down her high, finely cut cheekbones.

"Emma! Dear!" With some determination he pulled her nearer to him, his hands closing around her back and her shoulder. He used some of his vampire strength on her to keep her from escaping from him. The last thing he could need right now was her running away from his house, nude and only clad in a wet towel, running down the street under the very eyes of the neighbors!

"Emma!" he shook her by the shoulders to bring her back to some mind. Henry felt her trembling under his hands and tears were now running down her cheeks and her chin.

"Can´t! I...I can´t!" she pressed out with a desperate and hoarse voice while she tried to free from him. "I can´t...Don´t do this to me! I can´t...ANYMORE!"

"Emma! Emma...calm down...it´s all okay, Emma! Easy...easy...ssshhh..." His hands went for her temple and her cheek, his thumb wiping on her tears.

With a last desperate movement she tried to get free from him and when Henry´s attention focused on comforting her, she managed it to shake his hands off. Emma turned over and tried to make it for the unlocked door. She stumbled over her feet and when she tried to prevent herself from falling, the towel dropped to the ground.

A wave of blood smell hit Henry´s nostrils with full force, his blood detecting senses in full mode now when his eyes had turned bled black and his fangs itched to fall in the heat of the moment. Henry was in vampire mode now, by mere excitement by the situation, not because he was out for blood, out for a feeding. He had fed on her yesterday...

Henry gasped with surprise.

He stared down at the towel that has dropped to the ground almost unnoticed by Emma.

Blood! There was blood on it! Her blood.

"Emma...you´re bleeding! Are you hurt? Honey, tell me! Let me see! I can help you...!" He once hd been educated as a medic and he hadn´t forgotten as he had worked in a MASH in World War One... the one in which he was finally turned into a vampire by Aidan... When Emma had hurt herself by any means he would be able to fix that. Some rather light injury he might be able to heal with his vampire saliva, licking it clean and the coagulants in it would heal the wound within a few hours. Like he did when he fed on her.

"Yeah, I´m bleeding! I´m fucking bleeding and you...you will _kill_ me!" Emma pressed out with a high pitched voice. Her beautiful eyes were wide with fear and she stared helplessly at him. New tears started to drip from her eyes and she sniffed. Her hand went for her eyes and angrily and shakily she tried to wipe them off with the back of her hand.

"EMMA! I won´t kill you! What do you think of me! I love you, Emma! I will never be able to hurt you, Emma!" Henry closed his hands around her and Emma was sobbing now. The sobs came between gasps.

"Let me be! Please, Henry! Let me...be...let me alone! Please Henry!" she stared at him, her voice was trembling and her scent of fear was really concerning. Emma was afraid of him and he had to calm her down and find out the reason. He hadn´t done her any harm. There had to be a reason as she hadn´t been afraid of him when he had been in bed with her and occasionally feeding from her. He had given her no reason to be afraid of him!

"No, Emma! I won´t let you be, I won´t let you be alone right now! You gonna tell me what´s going on, Emma!" his voice had changed to a compelling timbre while his hands were stroking her face, her temples and her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. Emma sobbed and didn´t dare to look him in the eyes. She was trembling and Henry´s eyes went over her body while he tried to comfort her, checking for a wound as there was a definite smell of blood on her.

His eyes went down her chest, over her nipples and down her belly to her thighs.

There was a hint, a thin film, rather drops on the thin layer of hairs between her legs. The inner side of her right thigh was stained with smeared blood!

"Emma...you´re bleeding...no worries...guess you just got your happies! Emma, you won´t have to be afraid! I won´t never ever hurt you!" he started in a soft voice, trying to calm her down.

"YES! I´m getting my fucking menses, Henry! And you´re a vampire! You´ll be killing me! All out of blood! Don´t tell me I´m no fucking bait for you with me bleeding!" her voice had become louder by her inner turmoil and the fear was speaking from her core. She looked at him, her cheeks covered in tears. By her voice he could take it that Emma was on the edge to pure panic.

"Emma! You´re having nothing but your menses! That won´t matter to me. No reason for you to care about! Don´t you think I have learned to cope with it over the time? I have been around humans, women through all the decades and inevitably there are women among in their time of the month. I can smell it on them but I don´t care about as I don´t feed on them then!" Henry tried to explain to Emma. "It. Does. NOT. Attract me to them. Not! Emma, do you understand?!"

"Impure!" Emma gasped; "Impure!"

"_What?_ Impure? What are you talking about, Emma?" Henry´s brows narrowed and he looked directly into her eyes, his hand under her chin, carefully lifting her face so she had to look at him. No chance to escape now.

"Impure! Women in her menses are thought to be...impure..." Emma mumbled with a trembling voice. His bled black eyes were like deep pools who threatened to pull her down like in a pit.

"No!" Wouldn´t it have been a serious situation now, Henry might have started to laugh out loud. Old superstitions. Impure! Friggin nonsense!

"Emma you´re no Jewish woman or an Islamic one! There´s nothing impure about menstruation blood! It´s simple blood like other one too! Either it´s clean as the person is healthy or it is tainted with a disease like the flu... But a menstruating woman isn´t impure! That´s nonsense. The only difference with this blood is, that it is slowly dying off as every blood that goes lost from its connection to the body...Nothing else." Henry could only hope that it would sound reasonable to her and that she would react to his compelling. He didn´t want to overwhelm her now but he had to get her back under some control. For her own sake.

"But you´re living of blood, Henry and...and when it flows...freely. You would...I think...you would like...to..." she stopped and gasped before she went on; "...like to drink it when..." she took a deep breath and a shiver ran through her. Henry stroked her temple when he felt her fear rise again. Emma was so afraid, so shaken to the core by her fear that he might take advantage of her current monthly condition. Oh my goodness, he thought.

"I might feed on it if I want to as it makes no difference to me! But I don´t Emma! I don´t feed of women in her menses because they are weakened by it. Not sick, but weakened in relation to the normal time. They lose blood and I don´t wanna exhaust them additionally as some women have a real hard time with it. It´s no problem in general but I don´t do cause of consideration! I have my urges under control, Emma!" he put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her tighter into an embrace. "You don´t have to worry about me! I love you, dear! I won´t hurt you! I´ve protected you from these guys...you´re utterly safe with me, Emma!" Henry kissed her cheek slightly and felt her shiver under him. At least she didn´t try to flee from him anymore despite she was still totally tensed.

Her hand pressed against his chest and he felt her hips moving backwards. Her eyes searched for anything she could cover her body with. Henry had seen her nude and he has had her nude body with him in his bed, having sex with her a couple of times since this night he had brought her in some three weeks ago. They had enjoyed each other and Henry was a tender man with her, considering and always regarding, paying attention to her wishes. He was no bad man. Not the way her mother had warned her about to be careful with choosing a man for the bed. Her mother was always caring, always a bit concerned that a man could take advantage of the inexperience of her daughter. She never could have had any clue what it meant to be together with a vampire...

"Emma...what is it, hm?" he asked when she tried to keep some distance to him.

"I...I...oh my god...I have..." her voice lowered down to whisper, becoming almost inaudible but for his vampire hearing skills. He stroked over her temple, looking into her eyes, his face calm and relaxed. Emma took a deep breathe and then she whispered;

"I...I don´t have...any stuff...I mean, I need...I have nothing here for it...my menses..." Her voice trailed away, feeling embarrassed by the fact that she had to push the theme on it to Henry; "I...I have to go for some...month care..." she shivered slightly and looked down to the ground. Talking about it with a vampire was...embarrassing. Talking about a theme only woman were speaking about normally. But here nothing was normal. Anymore.

Henry breathed deeply and when she didn´t go on further he took over.

"I´ll go to the drugstore for you, Emma. Just tell me what you need, I´ll get it for you, no problem! You can´t go out now, Emma...!" Not now and not later on nor any time, he thought. He won´t allow her to go out and probably getting infected with the flu. Every contact out there to other people could lead into getting her back sick. Alone getting her to the hospital for treatment of her partially fractured arm had been a risk, but by good luck she had stayed healthy, didn´t catch the flu there.

Emma nodded a bit; "I´ll stay in here until you´re back...would be so kind of you...to go for me..."

"No problem, Emma..." he kissed her softly on the cheek and smiled at her. Henry took a bathrobe from the hook and dressed her in it, placing a towel on the seat. Emma sat down with a deep sigh, her cheeks still flushed by the emotional excitement. Her eyes were red from sobbing and a short moment Henry was back with a pencil and a piece of paper, handling it over to her.

"Write down what you want me to get for you...I´ll be back soon with it..."

Emma wrote with shaking fingers and gave him the shopping list. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek; "Won´t take long, honey..."

Emma sighed deeply and pulled the bathrobe tighter around her slim form, her shoulders shivering when she leaned back against the tiles. In the moment she was glad that Henry had left for good and she could catch her breath and calm down in some privacy.

Maybe some coffee would help to get back to terms after she would have arranged things for her personal comfort.

Maybe everything would turn out good finally...

_The End _


End file.
